


Day 60

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* "Hey, you! Why don’t you look where you’re going?"</p>
<p>** "Forgive me, please."</p>
<p>*** "Yeah, thanks...And they say the English are polite!"</p>
<p>**** "What does he want?"</p>
<p>***** "Hey, you! What are you doing?"</p>
<p>****** "Give me back my book!"</p></blockquote>





	Day 60

"Hey, du! Siehst du nicht wo du hingehst?" *

"Entschuldigen Sie, bitte." **

"Ja, danke. Und dann sagen die, dass die Engländer höflich sind!"***

"A book that everybody would own..."

"Pleathhe, wait! Bitte!"

"Was will er?" ****

"Hey, du! Was macht du?" *****

"Minute!"

"Gib mir doch mein Buch zurück!" ******

 

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"Hmm. Um, shall we get a takeaway?"

"Yeah!"

 

"Page fifteen, entry one. Page fifteen, entry one..."

"Dead man. You did threaten to kill them..."

"It's the first cipher!"

"Thirty-seven, nine; thirty-seven, nine..."

"Nine mill...for..."

 

and upstairs once more...

 

"Ooh, blimey, that was quick. I’ll just pop down."

"Want me to set the table?"

"Yeah...hmmmm."

"Want to eat off trays?"

"Yeah."

 

"Sixty, thirty-five...Jade.."

 

and at the door to Baker Street...

 

"Sorry to keep you. How much do you want?"

"Do you have it?"

"What?"

"Do you have the treasure?"

"I don't understand."

 

"NINE MILL FOR JADE PIN DRAGON DEN BLACK... TRAMWAY..."

 

"John! John! I've got it!"

John? Sarah? I finally figured it...

"The cipher! The book! It’s the London A to Z that they’re using..."

Shit. Too slow, Sherlock...brilliant, yeah, I'm a fucking genius....

**Author's Note:**

> * "Hey, you! Why don’t you look where you’re going?"
> 
> ** "Forgive me, please."
> 
> *** "Yeah, thanks...And they say the English are polite!"
> 
> **** "What does he want?"
> 
> ***** "Hey, you! What are you doing?"
> 
> ****** "Give me back my book!"


End file.
